User talk:InvaderDee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Squee! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Let's Talk! invader missy reporting for duty!lol Haaay! Invader Dee, signing in! Oh and btw, if you want to put a signature at the end (It puts your username and the link to your user page) of your post, just press the button up there ^ that says 'signature' with a scribble on the side of it when your done typing. it will put four of these ~ at the end of your post, and when you click 'save page' or 'preview', it will come up like this ---> InvaderDee 19:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Invader Dee, just passing by and I was wondering, how are you? =). Gato sin suerte 00:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting (: I just don't get some fanfiction sometimes, it's like "Zim and Dib go out and get married lalalala" or it's another Mary Sue. 'Course, I won't get into rant mode here, because this is canon. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 21:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I have another question ok so i have another question about Invader Zim what is the true reason the show got cancled because theres so many rumers about how it ended and its confusing Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 01:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry Jessa, I havent chatted with you in a while...lol! Anyways, it's very unclear as to why it was cancelled. Some say Nickelodeon had a problem with the show turning into 'another Jhonen freak show' (As Nickelodeon put it...I'm gonna kill them.) Some think it was because Jhonen quit. Some say it was because of ratings. A lot of people think its because of bloody Gir...but Nickelodeon didn't find out about that until years later. That's pretty much all I know about that subject, but if you snoop around the wiki a bit, you can find some info as to various reasons why it was cancelled. That's where I got this info from! InvaderDee 02:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't Nickelodeon hate Jhonen, was it because his comics or something??? Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 02:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much, yeah. Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez are probably the most oppisite things in the world. Nickelodeon wanted too keep it's image of kiddie crap, but Jhonen knew that kids had to grow up sometime. Come on, why get freaked out by blood? I'm full of it! Plus, I see it pretty much every day (I'm uber-clumsy.) Nickelodeon hasn't grown up...it's grown down. (is that correct terminology?) First, they started off with shows like Rocko's Modern Life, Aaaah! Real Monsters, Are You Afraid of the Dark, and of course, the all holy Zim (bow down!) and now they have Big Time Rush, Victorious, ICarly...come on. It makes me make...little sicky noises. InvaderDee 03:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't get whats so disturbing about Invader Zim anyways... Its just hilarious and wonderful ^_^ Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 04:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's not just that...it's a way of life. Omt I sound like such a fangirl...wait, I am one! LOL I had to return my Zim dvd to the library (I wasn't allowed to renew it again...it wouldve been my 7th time!) and you'll never guess what I did. I...cried. Yes, I cried. WAAAH. Lmao the librarian gave me the strangest look...so I tried to lighten up the mood and say "LOOK! DAVID HASSELHOFF CAN FLY!" <---Happy Noodle Boy lol I dont think the library likes me anymore...I don't blame them. InvaderDee 04:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Aww that sucks that you had to return the DVD's but if it helps my library hates me cause of Invader Zim related stuff too.... One time when it was REALLY quiet my friend decided to call and i forgot to put my phone on silent and it was full volume so then all the sudden you just hear "IM GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW" and the ENITRE library (and the librarians) just turned and stared at me it was AWESOME ^_^ haha sorry im weird Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 04:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) EPIC WIN!! TAKE THAT, LIBRARIES! The doom song is my ringtone too!! next time, I'll go into the kiddie-section of the library and while they are doing 'story time', I'LL PUT THE DOOM SONG ON FULL BLAST!! Yaah, first thing tomorrow. Zim will be avenged!! MWAHAHAHA!! Does the fridge light even exist after I close the door?! Aaaah!! (I'm reading JtHM lol) InvaderDee 05:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha yay for doom song being ring-tones ^_^ and thats an epic win haha it would be awesome to see the reactions of the kids when you randomly just have the doom song playing and speaking of librarys ever sence i've saw the episode "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff" i want to say "un-execptable, library drone" but i don't cause that would be mean and i would get grounded LOL at taco bell i also wanted to say "shut your noise hole taco human" but agian with the grounding thing.. Oh and im going to be Gaz for halloween(wow that was random) anyways back on topic lol ^_^ and i've never read JtHM but i REALLLLLLLLLY wan't toJessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 05:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) If you arent good with blood and gore, I suggest you first read Squee. That's what I read, at first, too. It's really good! Here is the link for Squee! Click here! Oh my gosh...I'm sitting in the dark, and I dont know if it's my obsessive Zim-pulsiveness or...did I just see a freaking ghost?! AH FUDGEMONKEYS!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!! InvaderDee 05:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok.. yeah im not the best with blood or gore so i'll read Squee thanks for that info ^_^ and thats creepy that you thought you saw a ghost... I'm ashamed to admit it but im MEGA afriad of the dark (gosh im a wimp) Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 05:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Meh, we're all afraid of something. I, am afraid of ghosts (Even though I am a paranormal investigator...). It was weird. I felt something cold on my face,so I looked up and there was a flash of greenish-white...and then there was banging. I'm so freaking freaked out! I'm gonna die, and right about now...I don't wanna! At least not by a ghost! WHERES THE FREAKING TV REMOTE I NEED SOME FREAKING LIGHT!!! I dare not move...*whimpers* HELLLP MEE!! InvaderDee 05:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats awesome that your a paranormal investigator but that sucks that your scared but you have a little light from the computer btw i'm reading Squee as i type... its freakin HILARIOUS Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 05:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I found the remote!! *does a happy dance* I'm eating a taco. Yuuhhm...cold tacos are good. Squee is so cute!! I wanna give him a big hug lol :D InvaderDee 05:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yay for finding the remote.. are ya gonna watch Invader Zim??? And cold tacos are delishious.. now im hungry but i SO don't want to have to walk up-stairs and my food-stash in my room ran out.. meh lol and OMG Squee is just WAY to adorable, i feel bad for him tho :( Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 05:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Invader Zim is on?! Holy Shizzniffles! And I do feel bad for Squee...His only friend got eaten by a puppy! He-he-he... InvaderDee 05:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Idk if its on lol.. but yeah Squee does have a horrible life... i just finished reading the one where his grampa came over and tried to eat him.. that was so freaking WEIRD Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 05:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) All I have to say about that is....Om Nom Nom. LOL My favorite one is where Squee finds a dust mite...heeheee InvaderDee 06:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha that one was weird.. I'm on the one where Squee eats dinner over at Pepitos (is it me or does Pepito dress almost identical to Gaz) Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 06:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thats where Jhonen got Gaz's outfit from! Did you notice when Squee was in dreamland and Shmee was saying "There's so much to be afraid of!" And when he gets to aliens, you see an alien almost identical to Zim :D Pepito is cool :) I would want him to be my friend...Along with Zim and Dib, of course! InvaderDee 06:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i noticed the alien that looks like Zim and now that i think about it Squee looks like Dib kinda well not really but kinda haha.... Yay I'm done reading it now and it was AMAZING ^_^ and i would TOTALLY want all the Invader Zim and Squee characters to be my friends haha :D gotta go sorry :( Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 06:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gaz/Gazlene Which episodes were they? I might have missed them. But I distinctly remember never seeing the supposed Nick article. Do you have a link? Luna419 04:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm...I'm thinking. It was in one of the episodes where it starred Gaz (Game Slave 2, Bloaty's Pizza Hog, Gaz, Taster of Pork) I'm pretty sure. As far as the Nick article link...I'm lookin! InvaderDee 04:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Forums First off, I'm glad you're peachy ;). but about the forums, Lord Kenny took it down, basically because everybody cared more for the fan made things instead of the wiki. Gato sin suerte 20:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki look Yeah, is the new wiki look, every wiki looks like this, there is an option to revert it, but, I would prefer that everyone got used to this look, since the option to revert it will disappear in November. =( not a big fan of this new look either --Gato sin suerte Welcome Back! Hey, I hadn't seen you in a while!, Welcome Back ;). -Gato sin suerte 01:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hai! Hello Fellow Zim Obbsessor!!! ZimDulce13 01:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Long time no talk :) Hey ^_^ its Jessa (we had REALLY long conversations XD) well i forgot about wikis untill i came across my old Fanfiction book and the memories started flooding back :) idk if you still even watch Invader Zim, to be honest i dont watch it as much as i did, but whats up?Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 02:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC)